The invention generally relates to the field of electrical equipment.
More specifically, the invention relates to an electrical mural apparatus comprising at least a metallic mounting bracket, a sub-plate, and an outer mask stacked in this order in a first direction, as well as an elastic conductive member, the outer mask comprising a plate and having at least a conductive portion, the sub-plate being secured to the plate by link means including at least a local link and the elastic conductive member comprising a flexible arm of a first type, each flexible arm of a first type protruding in a second direction opposite to the first direction and elastically pressing against the metallic bracket to form a galvanic contact.
The reinforcement of security standards has lead to a review of the design of these type of apparatuses, which are further well known by the skilled person, and particularly to ensure that at least the conductive portion of their outer mask be brought to the same electric potential as the bracket, which is itself brought to ground potential.
Nevertheless, it is also preferred to ensure that on the one hand the apparatus aesthetic is not damaged, that the number of pieces used for achieving the galvanic contact of the bracket and the outer mask is minimal, and that this contact is made as automatic as possible.
Thus, although it is known, for example from patent FR 2 852 153 of the applicant, to produce a grounding galvanic contact by means of one or several screws, the object of the invention is to provide an electrical apparatus with at least the same safety level by implementing simpler means.